Motorcycle riders are very vulnerable to injury or death. Riders of bicycles and similar vehicles are also very vulnerable to injury and death. To increase rider safety, many states have implemented laws requiring riders to wear helmets. Even without laws, prudent riders wear helmets. Despite the requirement and popularity of helmets, motorcycle rider deaths routinely exceed 4500 per year and continue to increase despite a decrease in total vehicle related deaths.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved helmet to decrease the likelihood of incidents or accidents involving motorcycles and similar vehicles.